Paopu Holiday
by YaoiLove101
Summary: June 17th is a very special day for everyone who lives on Destiny Islands. Do you want to know why? Read and find out! Sora x Riku! One-shot!


KH – KH

June 17th is a very special day for everyone who lives on Destiny Islands. Do you want to know why? Because June 17th is the day when paopu fruits start showing up in the trees, and everyone on the islands celebrates the day by sharing a paopu fruit with their loved one. It's also important because a lot of tourists start coming to the islands, hoping to share a paopu fruit with their loved one also.

This year, I am planning on asking someone special myself if he'll share a paopu fruit with me; his name… Riku. That's right. I, Sora, am very much in love with my best friend. I don't understand quite how or when I started falling for him, but I did. When I told two of my closest friends, Donald and Goofy, I was actually surprised about how they reacted. Goofy was immediately accepting, he said something about how love was love. Donald was iffy about it at first, because… in all honesty, he's never fully trusted Riku, but he accepted it too.

The only real problem is that… Riku is hot, I admit it. Sadly, that means that he is a magnet for other people, both guys and girls (double the competition). With just one look, he could cause anyone to go weak at the knees and turn to mush. Oh, those eyes of his! They're so striking and can easily send someone a signal about how he's feeling. The color of his eyes is beautiful! They're a bluish green color, like he has rare gemstones for eyes.

"Sora!" My mom suddenly called from downstairs, interrupting my thoughts.

I poked my head out of my room (the door to my room is at the very top of the stairs… it's in the attic), "Yeah?"

"Come on, let's go!"

"Go? Where are we going?"

"We're going down to the beach! Everyone's there because they're giving away paopu fruits today, like they do every year!"

"Oh, right! I'll be right down!" I said and closed the door, quickly changing out of my pajamas that I wear around the house into my everyday clothes. I then met my mom downstairs and we walked to the beach where everyone really was. "Wow! It's even busier here then it was last year!"

"I guess more people heard about our famous fruits this year!" She laughed, and we started waiting in line for paopu fruits.

"Mom, why do you always get a paopu fruit for you and dad? You two share one every year, and I'm sure one counts for the rest of your lives."

"I know, but your father and I are both hopeless romantics, and we like to keep the tradition going."

I laughed, "Okay mom!"

When we got to the front of the line, my mom got one paopu fruit for her and my dad, and gave the other one to me, "Here, why don't you go find Kairi and share that with her." She said and left to go find my dad somewhere in the crowd.

That's right. My mom thinks that I'm in love with Kairi. I'll admit that at one point, I thought I did too; but a few months ago, Kairi and I did end up kissing, and that's how we discovered that there are no real sparks between the two of us. We're still friends, of course, but we've both decided to _stay_ just friends.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted again; this time, not by my mom, but from Riku's little sister who was running over to me with her mom behind her.

"Hey Jewel!" I greeted and hugged the eight year old girl.

"Hello Sora." Riku's mom said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" Jewel asked me, and then noticed the fruit in my hand and she gasped, excitedly. "Who is that for? Can I help you ask them? Can I help? Can I help? Huh? Can I?" She asked, hopping up and down.

I laughed, "Okay, okay. You can help me."

"How can I help?"

"Well… uh…" I suddenly hesitated, because Riku's mom was still standing there and I didn't want her to get mad at me or anything because I'm in love with her one and only son. Although, I ended up blurting out, "Do you know where your brother is?"

Jewel giggled, "Sora loves Riky! Sora loves Riky!" She sang.

"Shh!" I said covering her mouth with my hand, but Riku's mom already heard it.

"You love Riku?" She asked.

"Um…" Suddenly she did something that shocked me, she hugged me.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Huh?" I asked.

She broke the hug, but kept her hands on my shoulders and said, "Sora, I've always known that Riku liked you, and just the fact that you love him back is going to make him so happy."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Jewel giggled again and said, "Riky is at the pier. He was here for a couple minutes, but he said that he didn't want to stay."

Typical Riku, he's never liked big crowds. "Okay! Thanks! I'll go talk to him then!" I said and ran towards the pier. When I got there, he was standing at the edge of the dock, the wind making his long white hair flutter lightly. I wanted to say something and make him aware that I was there. I suddenly had the urge to say "fancy meeting you here", but I decided against it… to clichéd, so I went with a simple, "Riku?"

Riku turned around and greeted, "Hey Sora."

"What are you doing out here all by yourself? The party is on the beach."

"Too many people." He said and looked at my hand, noticing the fruit. "Oh, don't tell me that this silly holiday has gotten to you too?"

I laughed, albeit a bit sheepishly, "Maybe just a bit." I then handed him the fruit and he took it.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because I… well, I… was sort of hoping that we could… share it?"

"Wha…?" Riku asked, shocked, and I have to admit that it was the most shocked I've ever seen him. "Sora… you know that I find the whole thing ridiculous."

"I know, maybe I just get it from my parents, but I'm a hopeless romantic and I've always wanted to try it."

Riku smiled, "Alright then. I accept your offer." He said and broke the fruit in half, giving one half back to me and keeping the other half for himself.

We both took a bite out of the fruit at the same time and the minute the fruit was in my mouth, I got a very weird sensation; it wasn't bad, it was just weird. It almost felt like a thousand butterflies fluttering around in my chest and my heart rate sped up. I suddenly wondered if this is how I was supposed to feel, and if this was how everyone who has shared a paopu fruit with their loved one felt. A swallowed the piece of the fruit, as did Riku, and we were silent for a minute. "Riku?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

I smiled and walked up to Riku, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you." I whispered and kissed him. I felt his lips curl into a smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

That night, I was over Riku's house, the two of us were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some sappy romantic comedy. His mom works night shifts at the animal hospital, so Riku always has to make sure that his sister goes to bed… and stays in bed. Riku and I didn't notice Jewel had gotten out of bed though, because we were too busy making out… we're two teenage boys, what do you expect?

Jewel laughed and started singing, "Riky and Sora sitting in a tree! K–I–S–S–I–N–G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a Sora with a baby carriage!"

"Jewel!" Riku cried, "You're supposed to be in bed! It's ten o'clock, now go!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Jewel said and ran up the stairs.

Riku sighed, irritated. "Sora, let me just say that you are lucky to be an only child."

"Aw, come on. I'm sure Jewel isn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to live with her."

I laughed, "I think you're overreacting, Riku." I kissed him again.

Riku must have heard his sister sitting at the top of the stairs, softly singing that children's song because he broke our kiss and yelled, "Jewel!"

This time, we heard her bedroom door open and close.

I laughed and placed my head on Riku's chest. "This has been the best Paopu Holiday ever!"

"For me too."

I smiled and kissed Riku again.

KH – KH

Hey people! I've been in a Sora x Riku mood so much lately when I suddenly had this idea, and I had to write it down! Please, tell me what you think!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
